Lady Gaga Shuffle
by twilightslittleangel
Summary: Out of the depths of my heart, I wrote 10 small little thought-fics to Lady Gaga, all themed around the Rum Tum Tugger.


So, I read a shuffle song fic and learned how to do it, so I went onto .com for my music, and clicked on the VEVO Lady Gaga playlist and did it to those songs. If you don't know these basic songs then I might have to take away your little monsterness. So, I put the songs on shuffle and got typing. I guess if you get an idea, message me and tell me which one so that I don't have to get mad when I find someone had used it. love, me. BORN THIS WAY!

* * *

><p>Song one; Pokerface<p>

Tugger was planning something. He knew that it had to be sneaky, and if he was to play the prank on Mistoffelees, he would have to be tricky too. Walking down the junkyard alley ways, he kept his face straight and tried not to let anything slip up. This was going to be the best prank ever.

Meanwhile, in his den, Mistoffelees laid, sleeping on his mountain of blankets, dreaming about victoria. It was a sort of stalker's life style, being a magical cat and having the world's biggest crush, but that was something he was willing to do. This sleep was very deep and so he never heard the large Maine Coon cat walk in, with a collection of feathers.

_Perfect, _thought Tugger as he walked out of the den, knowing that Misto hated feathers and that this was practical in a way that he would never suggest that he had done it.

Song two; Bad Romance kaskade remix

Life was in slow motion when Tugger realized his love for both of the cats. He liked it a little bit crazier and tougher, like Bombalurina, but wanted someone that was nice and loving with a heart. This want brought Demeter into the picture. Though Demeter was Munkustrap's fancied queen, Tugger would pay little attention, and think of a lame excuse that would save him from the wrath.

All these sudden realizations brought his life into a fast paced line, knowing that he had to choose before they could be taken away and live with other toms. But Bombalurina wouldn't do that, would she? He loved her and she loved him back enough, but so did Demeter, and that is where his dilemma struck. Maybe he could have them both, but cause issues with his half-brother, or he could just go the easy way.

To many thoughts and not enough time, he made the best decision of his life and chose Bombalurina.

Song three; Christmas tree (didn't really finish it. Song was too short!)

Tugger felt like randomly dancing, seeing that it was Christmas season. He knew that some things that he did, like make sure that there was mistletoe hanging off of every eligible ledge. Some of the kittens would sit there and wait for him, but he knew that doing that was just something to be avoided, seeing that jenny was very good at Tugger hunting.

He was having a hard time deciding what to find Misto and Munk. Munk probably wanted something to decorate his den with.

Song four; Teeth

No kittens liked to go to Jenny for their dental check-ups. Though Tugger wasn't a kitten anymore, she wanted to check because he was notorious for neglecting his teeth.

"Open up." Tugger nodded his head signalling a no.

"If you don't open your mouth, I will shave you bald." Jenny threatened. This would have worked, but Tugger was too scared of her. Soon all the consciousness he had was black and spacious. She must have heavily sedated him, or had Munk knock him. He had a feeling that she had him also hold open his jaws, which he had clamped tightly together.

When Tugger regained consciousness, he felt his teeth. They were somehow cleaner and felt sore. Hopefully Jennyanydots didn't do anything rash to his precious teeth. The only thing he didn't notice was that his hair was missing.

Song five; Brown Eyes

He missed Bombalurina. Her warm brown eyes that drilled into his at night, the scarlet hair that got all over his blankets, he missed that. But, her sister had gotten mad at how fast they were progressing in their relationship and now he was just heart broken. Every so often she would glance at him, her eyes sad, and her body movements shallow and depressed. Bombalurina had changed. Why was Tugger thinking about his newly lost love? That would only make him more depressed.

Maybe he was glad she was gone, because she always hypnotized him into believing everything. Maybe he became her life size puppet for entertainment, but whatever the reason he still missed her.

Song six; Speechless

A flourish of his tail here and there as he walked down one of the allies that he frequented. Tugger was lost. Last night he and Bombalurina had a fight, more like she had gotten rather mad at him. She said she was going to go and leave him, and so he promised her that until she came back that he would stay alone, and not sing another word to anyone. Because he just missed her so much. The fight hurt him more than it hurt her.

All his hopes and dreams were gone and dead, her warm eyes had glared at him, and now he was just going to become a chalk outline of the Rum Tum Tugger on the floor, and his friends didn't know about this. How could she have left him so speechless? He felt like breaking down on the ground, but he didn't have the strength. She took it with her when she also took away his tongue and breath. Still, they had been through so much, and he wouldn't give it up over whatever the fight was about. He would do anything for her to come back. He wouldn't sing, or dance, he would shave himself bald, and he would die for her.

Life was mean to him, and now she was gone. On the way back to the den, he felt someone was following him. That must have been Bomba. He only hoped as he turned around.

Song seven; Starstruck

Tonight was the talent full night at the junkyard. After a long day, Tugger just wanted to unwind and watched some of the cats sing and dance as he ate small doses of catnip. There was one cat that was beautiful, and was catching his eye more and more every time she sang or danced. Sometimes these things completely awed the Maine coon.

She probably wouldn't be interested in him, though when he approached her to ask for her name, the queen fainted briefly and then responded with a smile. The name was one of a kind; Bombalurina. Maybe someday they would be together, but that would take some more work, and would it be fun? Of course. Tugger was tired of always setting his friends up and having a fan club of queens that if he laid a paw on jenny would slaughter him. Time for Bombalurina.

Song eight; Retro, Dance, Freak

The fan club was all quiet as Tugger walked through the junkyard. He knew that lots of eyes were on him. Queens loved him, and young toms copied him. He was an idol of the junkyard, next to Deuteronomy and Munk. Swaying his hips, he would bump into some of the younger queens to satisfy them; knowing that his week was rather slow and he needed something to do. A faint sound of music came from the movements of cats, so he started dancing to the music. Soon, all the cats caught on and were making some sort of rhythm for him to dance to.

Song nine; Monster

Sometimes, you could get the worst reputation for doing some things. Tugger had a brief conversation with a young kitten named Etcetera and she gave him a small nuzzle on the cheek, being a fan kitten and all, and now he gained some not so nice nicknames that really demeaned him. Some cats like jenny were so upset and now he was hiding at his original owner's place, hiding in one of the rose bushes. Everyone thought that he was a monster.

It wasn't like he killed anyone or ate them. They would be afraid of Macavity, but petrified of him. How fitting for a tribe of hypocrites. Why, Tugger was a nice cat, who knew his boundaries and knew the consequences. He knew what the risks were, and everyone was blaming him now. He honestly hoped that Etcetera liked that nuzzle because he was going to be dead soon.

Song ten; Boys Boys Boys

He was the most desirable. The most wanted. The most untouchable. He knew that he was special and had great talent that he knew how to use to make the queens swoon. Tugger was a bad boy with a belt and a mane. Sometimes things didn't get better than him. Queens gathered around him as he sang, and acting like a rock star often bought him points. Swinging his hips side to side, being the star, this was all built into his flesh. The life of the Rum Tum Tugger was something that he worked hard to earn and something even harder to maintain if he didn't do it so often. If he fancied a cat he would get it. The life was in his hands. He thought about that all the time and used it to his advantage, way too often.


End file.
